Inside Haruka
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: Haruka gets injured by a youma, and is harboring some feelings for Usagi. What will happen to Rukes and Michi's relationship? This is a look into Haruka's world. PLZ read the review. FINISHED


Author: Rukes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sm. Naoko does.  
  
Note: Alright this story is not silly or anything like my others, it's pretty serious actually with some humor bits thrown in. It's told from Haruka's point of view.  
  
~Inside Haruka~  
  
"Sailor Moon look out!" I screamed immediatly jumping in front of her. After all we had to protect our princess at all costs. The future was at stake. And it wouldn't really matter if I died...No, come to think of it. I needed to be there for one person. Nothing scared me more , than not being with her. But anyway, back to what was happening. I first felt some terrible pain in my chest and side. I closed my eyes and winced in pain. I tried not to scream, no I really did. Because I didn't want them to see how much pain I was really in. But in pain I was, indeed. So I let out a deafening scream. Then I heard Usagi shriek "URANUS!!" and shortly after "Haruka!!" from my one and only. It hurt me more to hear her beloved voice in such deperate plea. Then I crumpled to the ground with a hard thuf. I heard the clacking of boots rush towards me. And I heard Neptune go "Sailor moon, defeat the youma, I'll take care of uranus." and then a hesitated "right." I felt a warm hand hold my face.  
  
"Haruka, are you alright?" Michiru asked softly, her voice echoed in my ears. I opened my eyes weakly. She didn't shift. She just stared into my eyes, deeply concerned. God she was so beautiful. I felt so lucky to have her. "Yea...." I said a hint of sarcasm in my tone. She didn't notice. Her eyes widened. I blinked and followed her gaze. It was my wounds. They were bleeding profusely. It was then I just knew I would die. It was over. I wasn't afraid to die. No...I was afraid of losing Michiru. I just looked up at Michi, who was now shedding tears without effort. "Someone help!" Michiru cried, and I heard the clacking of everyone's boots quickly coming to my side. "Haruka-san no!" Usagi cried screaming and shaking. Michiru was just sitting there her shaking and tears continuing to flow down her flawless face. "I'll go call the ambulence." Ami said and I saw her run out of view. I tried to speak but I felt a graceful finger touch my lips.  
  
"Shh don't speak. Help is coming don't worry." Michiru said her face filled with concern. I could feel it. I was about to pass out and never wake up, possibly. I never shifted my eyes away from her. SO I motioned ever so slightly for her to come nearer, and instantly her face was inches from mine. I could feel her warm breath, and see her delicate features. And feeling myself slipping I mouthed the words "I love you" and closed my eyes. Everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes halfway. I looked around carefully. I was in my hospital bed.  
  
"Are you feeling arlight love?" I heard. I turned and smiled.   
  
Michi called me that when she was truly concerned.   
  
"Yes I'm thankful to be alive so I can be with you.." I whispered. Michi smiled beautifully. She looked down swallowing, her smile vanishing. She was upset about something clearly.  
  
"I thought I lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again." she said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michi." I smiled weakly. I lifted my hand and gently wiped her eyes. I tried to sit up, almost too fast and my side burned with pain. I defeatedly slumped back.  
  
"Don't try to move, just rest." Michiru told me. I was wearing one of those hospital gowns. I peered under it. My chest was wrapped with bandages until my mid-waist. Great. the doctors saw my breasts. And maybe Michikru too! I blushed slightly, Michiru being as highly intelligent as she is, knows how to read my mind, just from expressions & body langauge. It was so embarassing sometimes. This unfortunetly, was one of those moments.  
  
And Michi always put it so buntly.   
  
"You know.." she began a smile curling on her lips, "Your not as flat as I thought you were." She giggled. She just loved to embarass me. I turned a shade red and shook my head.   
  
"Michiru.." I began in clenched teeth. getting ready to yell at her. But her airy laugh made me melt so I couldn't bring myself to. "you..were going to find out sooner or later," I grinned. Michiru raised her eyebrows. She crossed her arms, a rosy blush creeping up her face.   
  
"I want to find out more..." she whispered.  
  
I heard a very familiar laugh right then...Oh gosh she just had to come here! Both of us turned red and then heard teh door fly open and a think followed by an all too familiar wail. Michiru rose from her chair to help the golden haired beauty up..oops. I didn't mean to let that slip...eh heh heh. I watched as I saw Usagi stand up and walk towards my pityful hospital bed.   
  
"Hello little kitten," I smirked. She laughed slightly.  
  
"Um..are you alright I was so worried about you!" Usagi exclaimed expression apparent on her face. I peered towards the door where Michiru was exiting. She smiled and left. -Okay..- I thought. I focused back on Usagi and found my cheeks growing warm. Okay..I admit it. Usagi _is_ pretty. Okay..she's _gorgeous_. I do have a bit of a crush on her, but I would never fall in love wit her, no. She had Mamoru. I wasn't about to take her from him. Oh yes, and I had my beloved Michi. Wondering Michi with the aqua-marine hair. And the delicate features. But the point was, because of that I couldn't fall in love with Usagi. If things were different...  
  
I was jolted from my thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked touching my shoulder.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." I sighed. I looked into her round blue eyes. Damn they were huge, pretty yes but sooo huge.  
  
"You didn't have to save me Haruka. But thank you so much." Usagi said gratefully.  
  
"No problem moonface." I grinned. It was then, now I don't know why I did this. Maybe I just became lost in her eyes, soothed by her breath, or admiring her pretty lips to realize what the hell I was doing. But I placed my hands on her face and leaned in and brushed my lips against hers and surprisingly she didn't protest. But I don't think she knew what was happening either. I heard a loud glass hit the floor and broke away.   
  
~*~  
  
Michiru was standing there trembling. Clenching her fists. Her face washed with shock and saddness. No anger. She once said she could never get angry at me. I looked down at the floor seeing a mug (well thats what it use to be) in a thousand pieces on the floor. Ohhh, so she just went to get a drink, she wasn't leaving to just to leave us alone..How could I even think that? Usagi's eyes widened and I saw tears form in her eyes.   
  
"Sorry.." she mumbled and dashed out the door slightly brushing past Michi, who didn't blink. Oh god, she looked heartbroke. What had I done? She would never forgive me. I had an urge to get up and hug her, but I fought it. She probably didn't want to hug me anyway. I was a moron. I avioded her gaze. "Michi, I can explain." I said, and what a cliche thing to say. Of course that was the worse thing I could have said. I couldn't explain. But now I had to.  
  
"Haruka..." Michiru said below a whisper.  
  
I met her gaze and I felt tears sting my eyes. I had never seen her look more hurt. Even whena youma had injured her to the greatest never had I seen the loook that adorned her face at that moment. And...oh god ...my heart was breaking. Even if she didn't want to hug me, I knew ther was only one thing I could do. Words couldn't express how I felt about her. And there, she was trembling like a lost child. So I couldn't fight it. I whipped the blanket off me, and swung my legs off the bed. And stood up. Michiru's eyes widened.   
  
"Haruka don't-" she began but was interrupted by me who held my throbbing chest and side and moeaned in pain. De ja vu...Michiru quickly rushed to my side to help me. Great. Wasn't _I_ suppose to comfort her?  
  
"It's ok. _I'm_ ok." I mumbled wincing in pain. She shook her head.   
  
"That was foolish." She whispered. She was right. I was a total fool. She deserved better. "I wanted to hug you. I'm so sorry Michi. It didn't mean anything." I muttered. Tears flowed from her eyes. Well actually it meant something. But that wasn't important right now.  
  
"I forgive you.." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around and held _her_ as best as I could . I stroked her hair. Over the next three weeks I recovered. And so did she.  
  
~*~  
  
I felt the wind blow through my hair. Oh..how I love the wind. Crisp, fast, soothing. I yawned. I was so tired.  
  
"How much sleep did you get?" Michiru asked smiling. I blinked.  
  
"what?" I mumbled almost tripping on the sidewalk. I know what she said, it just didn't register in my brain. She laughed.   
  
"Not much I see." She said. I hated going to school But since Michiru was there, helping me. It was okay. The day went by really slow. A few kids called me a "dyke" and threatened to jump me after school. Michiru told them to "go to hell." I laughed a litte, but I'm still scared. I mean who knows what they could do? Wouldn't you be scared..? And Michiru said she would protect me, and you know we could always transform and whoop their asses. But thats not the point! What's strange is no one bothered to pick on Michiru. I think it's because she's so pretty and talented, you can't help but just love her.  
  
Anyway...I'm just some dyke. Whoop di doo..Anyway this is what happened after school. I was walking cooly with Michiru by my side. We were both laughing about something, I can't recall. But it was probably funny. And I felt someone push me, of course usually I wouldn't have felt it, but the person caught me off guard so I stumbled a bit.  
  
"Hey what was that shit for?" I whirled around, expecting to come face to face witht he retard who threatened me. I was pleasently surprised.  
  
"Buns head!" I exclaimed. Usagi was standing there smiling, her hair gleaming the suns rays. I then remembered kissing her. So soft...  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" Usagi asked blushing.  
  
I snapped back to reality I must have been staring at her intently. I could tell by the look on her face she knew what was up, Michiru too.  
  
"uh Hey why did you push me?" I asked rubbing my back.  
  
"I was only messin around," Usagi grinned.   
  
"Well we gotta go." Michiru said with a fake smile. She was upset..If only I could control my eyes.  
  
"Where?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Errands and stuff see ya!" Michiru waved and dragged me towards the car. I sighed  
  
"Whats wrong, jealous?" I smirked. She crossed her arms and looked down. She looked up quickly holding my gaze. I sure hoped I hadn't hurt her that much.   
  
"Why do you look at her like she's a goddess?" Michiru inquired knitting her brow. Because she is.._sigh_  
  
"I do not." I lied. Even if I was a damn good liar, Michiru couold real me 100 %.  
  
"you want her," She said in a serious tone. Well, yes, yes I do..but...  
  
"Please Michi. Lets just get in the car." I suggested. She shrugged sadly.  
  
"Fine." She muttered. I needed to cheer her up. Seeing her this way made my stomach churn. I knew pretty much her only flaw, was that she easily got jealous. Which was a disadvantage to me because I'm a skilled flirt, you know. There was something I had in mind, I knew Michi would like. No it's not what you think. Get your mind out of the gutter. I opened the car door and sat down quickly in the car seat. I always like the way it cushioned my ass. Sorry, you probably -uh- didn't want to know that. Well, your probably going to find out a lot of things you dont want to know =^^=...   
  
After Michi had comfortably gotten in her seat, she put the radio on. It was "When a man loves a woman." Great. Michiru looked away. I rolled my eyes. I could tell Michi was trying not to look uncomfortable.   
  
"Nice song." She mumbled. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her.  
  
"This song is shit." I muttered and switched the station. The radio guy was talking for a moment. I put my hands on the wheel, ready to start the engine but then that song came on..."All the things she said." Our song. I looked at Michiru and raised my eyebrow. She turned red and bit her lip.  
  
"Haruka, wanna helpt me with this seatbelt I think it's stuck," she whispered. I smirked and leaned over to Michiru.  
  
"I think I can fix that." I said below a whisper.. My face was inches from hers. We were both looking into eachother's eyes and breathing on eachother's neck. Hell, the tension was too much. I could feel the heat in me rusing hotter and hotter..Until Michi made the bold move (this is unusual) and grabbed my face like it held the meaning of life and started kissing me passionately. and All the things she said is the _best_ make out song. And our hands went everywhere. Michi especially liked my hair, she always had to run her hands thru it. I, on the other hand likeed Michiru's...stomach! It was so soft and curvy and just for me. And yes I like her chest, err maybe because I never had one. lol..Anyway we didn't stop until some people starting shouting "get a room!" and when one girl realized we were both girls she puked all over the sidewalk. It's a sad world...But what happened next I totally didn't see coming.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mina, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and *sigh* Usagi all leaning against the brick wall, looking intrigued. What the hell? Ami seemed to be computing stuff on her little computer shiznit. What were we? Her research subjects? I mean daymn! Makoto looked disgusted. And for some reason Rei and Mina couldn't stop glancing at eachother. Hmmm, I think they sneaked a butt pinch too. We were making them kinky. And of course Usagi stood in the middle of them. She had the most interesting look on her face and her mouth was open, only a little. Her nose and cheeks seemed to be painted a rosy red blush. And, my god her eyes. They looked surprised, interested, and they sparkledd with amusement and..envy. I completely flushed. I was embarassed, I mean I didn't care if any passerbys saw us, but the inner senshi, people I have to face inevitably, come our next battle. And Usagi, the girl who distracted me from everything. Even Michiru sometimes. I felt disgusted with myself for that. I needed to get over her. It was just a crush. It will pass..besides Michiru was much more beautiful than Usagi, alothough Usagi had a certain innocence about her that was just attractive.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru hissed under her breath. Whoops. How rude of me. I was still on top of her. heh.. I gently put my hands on her shoulders and rose from my position, and sat up correctly. Michiru quietly sat up and buttoned her shirt. Her face was a light pink color..aww.. I turned the keys in the ignition, my foot steady on the petal. Now what? Should we just go or..I thought someone like Mako-chan to open her mouth first, but low and behold it was the gossip queen, Mina.  
  
"Aww that was sweet," Mina began but was followed by a bunch of unexpected comments.  
  
"How come you never kiss me like that?"-Rei  
  
"Rei!!"-all  
  
"So you guys _are_ gonna come out with it now?"-Makoto  
  
"Huh?!"-Mina  
  
"Mina and Rei sittin in a tree-"-Usagi  
  
"Shutup Usagi!"-Mina  
  
"I can see it now two new gay senshi!!"-Makoto  
  
"Fuck off."-Rei  
  
"Go to hell Rei."-Makoto  
  
"Leave her alone hoe!"-Mina  
  
"PLease stop fighting."-Ami  
  
"Fuck you Ami!"-all  
  
Now there comments didn't seem to startle me, but Michiru looked sure desperate for it to end. Now as amusing as it was, I would be the one to end it. I cleared my throat loudly. They all whipped their heads in my direction, with their jaws hanging open, their bodies frozen. It was pretty cool I could make them do that ^-^. They looked up to me you know? -no they look up to Michiru- Ah shutup. That is my conscience, lol I often ignored it. Mine is a major bitch. Or maybe it was just me heh heh...  
  
"Would you all please shutup!" I snapped. They jumped. Michiru put her finger to her mouth. That always meant she was about to say something important, or intelligent. Somethin' like that.  
  
"You all should act more mature. Stop your useless bickering. It's not going to matter tommorow or the next day, so why waste your breath." Michiru told them calmly. The group was still yet to say anything...  
  
"Look if you don't have anythin' to say, we've got to be going," I said putting my hands on the wheel, ready to rear the engine once more.  
  
"We're sorry," Usagi said blankly. Her features stood absolutely still. Then her eyes locked with mine. I saw it in her eyes, she was envious. It had been so quick, I was almost sure she didn't want me to see it, but I caught it.   
  
"It's ok." I said starting the engine and leaving them in the dust blared Ai no Senshi, enjoying the wind wisping through my sandy hair, trying not to glance at Michiru, who I could feel was staring right through me. She finally broke the silence, shutting the music off.  
  
"Are you embarassed?" She asked honestly, looking at me.  
  
"Uh..yea..aren't you?" I asked.  
  
"you look tense waht's on your mind?" Michiru inquired.  
  
"Nothing." I said.  
  
"I caught you..." She began.  
  
"wha..?"  
  
"gazing at Usagi."   
  
"Please," I muttered.  
  
"Didn't you once tell me that you didn't want me to look at anyone but you?" She said.  
  
"Are you going to forbid me now?" I said jokingly.  
  
"no.." She went on.  
  
"Then, what?" I asked.  
  
"Am I not as pretty as her?"-She asked, her brow knitted.  
  
"Michiru, what a stupid question. Of cours-" I started.  
  
"What makes _her_ different?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know.." I said honestly, shutting the engine off.  
  
I parked in our usual spot. I heaved a quiet sigh and got out of the car. I looked at Michi who still hadn't unbuckled her seatbelt. She was staring longingly at the window shield.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" I smirked, yet I was nervous. She opened the car door and walked silently towards the apartment, brushing right past me. I put my hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, glaring at me angrily. ..Whoa..evil Michiru. I jumped a bit but I stayed where I was.  
  
"I love you." I told her. Hey it was worth a shot. She shook her head. I was being selfish, and heartless. It was time to put my feelings aside and be here for _her_. She looked up at me, her eyes watering.   
  
"Lets go inside.." I said, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ok.." She said. She had the gleam in her eye...I knew what that meant. After all, I had to make up with her _somehow_ ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
So there we were. Michiru was exhausted and fell asleep literally after we uh finished. Anyway, I was feeling pretty beat myself. I was too tired to go get soeme clothes on, that was for sure. I was just about to nodd off when I realized something. I was looking at Michiru, who looked like such an angel and I knew, whatever it was I was feeling about USagi had to be left behind. She could never give me what Michiru could, no I'm not even just talking about sex.. I'm talking about love. And Michiru loved me. Usagi and Mamoru were destiny, even though Mamoru may come off as if he doesn't love her, or treat her right, but I know she emans the world to him. And what kind of person was I to ruin that?   
  
I sighed. I heard a soft knock on the door. Shit!  
  
I'll just get up real fast and get a robe on-  
  
"Haruka!?!?" A familiar voice gasped in our bedroom doorway. There I was _frozen_ still in fron of my dresser _naked_...feeling MY eyes growing large and feeling my skin grow hot. I must have been so damn red. If it had been anyone else but her ..damn.!  
  
"U-usagi!" I suttered. She turned away, at the same time I slipped a robe on. Geez did she get an eyefull...She was blushing insanely. At least Michi was covered up, so she was for _my_ eyes only. I couldn't look at Usagi. She seemed fascinated with the carpet.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I came at a bad time, sorry.." She mumbled.  
  
Yea, you have impeccable timing, Usagi...something about her was off. Her face held no expression, like she was dead or brainwashed. But I knew it wasn't the case.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong?" I asked, now concerned. She looked over at the bed, at Michiru laying there. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I was informed something about Michiru.." She said shakily. My face fell and my heart started racing.  
  
"S-something bad? What?" I asked, my hair falling in my face. Usagi cleared her throat.   
  
"Well..you know how Setsuna knows the future.." Usagi said waiting for a resonse from me. I didn't move a muscle. I put my hair behind my ears, even though it fell back again, and I closed the door.  
  
"Go on.." I said, unable to look directly at her.   
  
"She told me because I was the leader and well..I had to be prepared for this loss-" She covered her mouth.  
  
"What?!" I cried. Usagi bit her lip.  
  
"We might lose her.." She said quietly.   
  
"Lose her? No..." I said shaking my head.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with her!" I shouted.  
  
Usagi quivered a little and backed away, tears falling from her eyes. I was so confused my brain was aching and I couldn't think. My hands were shaking and I felt this cold feeling throughout my body. I didn't feel like myself anymore. Usagi was glaring at something behind me. I turned my head to see Michiru standing in the doorway, wearing a robe, staring at me with shimmering eyes.  
  
"Michiru..?" I cried my voice cracking at the end.  
  
We both looked at Usagi and she wiped her eyes, leaving.  
  
Michiru walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me.  
  
"Michiru, what's going on?" I asked unable to keep still.   
  
"Michiru!" I shouted, feeling like a 7 year old.  
  
"Setsuna told me that, I have a disease." She said.  
  
I looked up at her, my body felt numb. She touched my face, and titled my chin towards her.  
  
"It's gonna be alright Haruka, I.." She licked her lips, not knowing how to form words into what she wanted to say.  
  
"I won't leave you.." She said, touching my cheek.  
  
I just looked at her desperately. I knew she just didn't want me to worry.   
  
"I don't want to lose you." I said tears falling from my eyes. This is the only circumstance in which I would cry. I felt defeated and empty.  
  
"Haruka please don't worry." She told me, embracing me.  
  
"Don't worry? Michiru I love you too much." I said honestly. I took a deep breath and looked at her.   
  
"Well, what disease is it?" I asked.  
  
"Heart disease." She told me. Heart disease? Wut the fu-  
  
"How the hell can you have heart disease? You don't smoke..your perfectly healthy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's genetics..unfortunately my grandparents had it." She informed me.   
  
"Oh..I see.." I sighed. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I had to ask the question that would've killed me if I didn't.   
  
"Is it..fatal?" I asked, shutting my eyes.  
  
"Well..yes..."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around at the pretty scenery. We were now wondering in the park, trying to take our minds off everything. The flowers weren't amusing me, but Michiru loved this stuff as you might have guessed. And that's all that mattered. Michiru took my hand. I know, I felt it too, an evil presence nearby. Dangerously close, actually. We both looked around for the Youma, and finally spotted it behind a tree.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
*Violin henshin theme*  
  
"Deeep Sumerge!" Neptune shouted. The youma fell back.  
  
"Woorrrlld Shaking!" I screamed. Direct hit! It was almost dead. Now where the hell was Sailor Moon? huh, speak of the devil.  
  
"Stop right there!! I'm Sailor Moon, defender of love an-" She began as usual.   
  
"No shit! Just do your attack!" I yelled. She groaned.   
  
"Moooon Spiraaal Heeaaarttt attack!"  
  
"Dust-ed."  
  
"Looooooooveeelllyy!!" The youma shouted. We all de-transformed. That happened a little too quick, huh? Well..it was better that way.  
  
"Hey where's Tuxedo mask been lately?" I asked. Not that I missed the retard but...  
  
Usagi's face fell. Whoops. Rei came up and whispered,   
  
"They're fighting." Really, Usagi deserved better. They all turned to leave butUsagi walked towards me.  
  
"How's everything going?" She asked. I was about to answeer when I heard Michiru make an inhumanly painful cry.  
  
"Michiru!" I shouted, by her side instantly. She was down on her knees holding her hands to her chest.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Usagi asked desperatly. Michi yelped in pain. MY body shook, I held her close to me. I shot Usagi a desperate look.  
  
"go get help!" I shouted. She got up and ran. I looked up at the sky. It grew dark and rain poured from the sky. I felt frightened beyond hope. I touched her face.  
  
"Michiru," was all I could manage. She smiled.  
  
"Haruka," She said sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry, love." She said weakly. I traced her soft features with my hands.  
  
"Beautiful," I whispered.  
  
"Want to touch you.." she mumbled under heer breath. I took her hand and placed it on my breast. She smiled, too weak to laugh. I moved her hand to my face.  
  
"There," She whispered. I heard sirens. She brushed my hair out of my face, then smiled and her closed her eyes. Her body went limp. I held her tighter ignoring the rain, and the people surrounding us. I kissed her forehead gently.   
  
"We have to take her now," A paramedic informed me, looking sadly at me. I slowly let them take her from my hands. They lifted her on the stretcher. I got up and walkied with the men, looking down at her angelic face, Feeling the cold rain pour on my skin and drench my hair.  
  
"Your her husband?" One man asked before they got on the truck. My mind raced, What should I say..I nodded.  
  
"Alright," They said and I got on with them. I held her hand the whole way there, just couldn't believing any of this was happening. But why? Why Michiru?  
  
"Hey what happened, has she got a medical condition?" One man asked, bombarding me with questions.  
  
"She just fell over, s-she has heart disease," I choked out the words.  
  
"Oh, thank you," He responded.   
  
We finally reached the goddamn hospital in what seemed like eternity. We all got out quickly and I rushed with the men into the emergency room. When we reached another set of doors, they turned to me.  
  
"Sir you'll have to wait in the lobby," One informed me. There was _NO_ way.  
  
"But, I-I'm her husband!" I argued.  
  
"Well I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"No," I said simply.  
  
"If you don't we _will_ call security!" They shouted.  
  
"I can't leave her." I told them.  
  
"Haruka..." Michiru? I was by her side instantly.  
  
I leaned over.  
  
"What is it?" I whispered.  
  
"Please just, cooperate with them, I'll be fine." She smiled weakly.  
  
I nodded..  
  
"Alright." I said quickly brushing my fingers across her cheeck, before heading down the hall. I put my hands in my pockets and slowly walked down the corrders. I saw the many busy doctors and people brushing past me, but I didn't hear them, sense them, or acknowledge any of them.   
  
I was a little surprised to see Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi in some chairs. They all glanced up quickly at me, sorrow strewn in their faces. Their eyes followed me as I slumped into an open seat next to Usagi. I had stopped crying by then. I just felt completely over-whelmed and scared. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Usagi smiled at me.  
  
"Doesn't she need a heart transplant or somethin?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yea I suppose they have to find a donor in time or-" Ami trailed off.  
  
I bit my lip. Rei nudged Ami in the ribs.  
  
After 5 hours the doctor came out and put his hand on my shoulder. She wants to see you." He said gently.  
  
"Is she alright?" I asked.  
  
"Just follow me." I got up and followed him down the halls. Why didn't he answer me? I flet a chill run thought my body.  
  
"Go on in, I'll be back soon." I quickly opened the door. Michiru lay there looking..Oh god I can't even begin to describe. It brought hot tears to my eyes. Her eyes encircled in an unhealthy orange colour her, skin ghostly white. I walked to her bed and kneeled down.  
  
"Haruka," She quivered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Yes, love."  
  
"Don't cry." Her eyes were still closed. I touched her face. It was cold. My hands shook with fright. She was dying.  
  
"Michiru I'm here for you," I whispered and held her hand. I felt the pain inside my heart deepening.  
  
"I'll be fine as long as the last thing I see is you. As long as I can hear you.." She trailed off. I leaned down and kissed her lightly. She smiled.  
  
"I may have only known you for 2 years but, I can't remember anything that happened before I met you." She said. My heart broke right there.  
  
"Me too, Michiru," I said shakily as her eyes closed.  
  
"I love you Haruka.."  
  
"I love you too.. Michiru." her hand went limp in my hand. She stopped breathing. A bunch of doctors came in pushing me and shoving me out of the way. I wiped my eyes and walked down to the lobby. As soon as I crashed into my seat I couldn't hold back anymore. I cried hysterically, sobbing noises escaping me. Usagi hugged me and Rei told her to leave me alone. She didn't listen to her though.  
  
I looked around the room at all the worried faces. Could they possibly be going though the same pain I was? Was she okay? The same question was asked over and over in my brain. I didn't know. But I couldn't take it anymore. Several agonizing hours passed. Just as I felt I would break the intercom sounded,  
  
"Would Miss Tenou, Haruka, please report to room 115 please, Miss Tenou, Haruka."  
  
I put my hands on Usagi's shoulders and stood up swiftly. I walked down the hall, my pace increasing with every step until I was running at top speed. Everything was a blur, I was only fucused on the room numbers. At last, I reached room 115. A doctor greeted me at a doorway.  
  
"Is she alright?" I asked firmly.  
  
"You lied," He said calmly.  
  
"It was the only way so I could be there for her. PLease you've got to understand." I said quickly trying to get him out of my way.  
  
"Alright Go see for yourself," he said, opening the door for me. I walked quickly and sat down in the chair.  
  
"Haruka?" I heard softly come from her lips. My eyes grew wide.  
  
"Michiru! your alive!" I gasped wiping my eyes. She smiled.  
  
"They found a donor..but it was you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was you who kept me going. Who I fought for. I just know, I would've never of pulled through without you in mind."   
  
I smiled. I was so relieved. I looked down at her. Her skin had returned to normal colour.  
  
"I was so scared I'd lose you tonight." I admitted. Then she pulled my body close and gave me a long kiss..  
  
I knew now everythin' was going to be alright. *smirk*  
  
_THE END_  
  
Well how'd you like it? Review plz. I love you all ^_~ 


End file.
